12 Days of One-Shots
by Kavella
Summary: Happy Holidays! I want to give something back to this fandom, so I'm going to write twelve continuous days of one-shots provided by you! Read for more information, and thank you all so much!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, Kavella here!

To go along with the holiday spirit, I want to do something for all of you lovely readers.

Which is why I'm announcing 12 days of one-shots, submitted by you! If you have an idea for a one shot that you would like me to write, you can submit it. I will then choose 12 of them to write! You can submit through a comment, a pm, or an ask on tumblr (link in bio).

And even if there are not a lot of submissions, I still have some ideas myself!

Starting Monday, I will update this fic with a new one shot everyday as a countdown to Christmas. And if you don't celebrate Christmas, then it'll just be 12 straight days of fanfic!

The only rule is: the submission has to be about Star Wars Rebels.

Happy Holidays, and I cannot wait to hear what ideas you have!

~ Kavella ~


	2. An Old Friend

Hello! This prompt comes from Fennekin Lv100. I'm sorry if it wasn't exactly what you wanted, but I tried my best! I hope you enjoy!

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

 **An Old Friend**

Kanan walked down the Lothal street, keeping an eye out for any stray troopers and for the supplies on the list Hera had given him. Usually he would just send Zeb or Sabine, but today had been a particularly busy day in terms of fighting. It started when Ezra had woken Zeb up because of a nightmare. Ezra had screamed and Zeb had jumped up.

But when Ezra started playing the whole thing off, it had gotten on Zeb's nerves. And Ezra, trying to distract Zeb from asking questions, picked a fight. They chased each other down the halls and trampled each other in the kitchen.

Then they fought while cleaning up the mess they had made in the kitchen. And then they had fought over who would use the fresher first. And it just kept on going; a chain reaction of fights that were all traced back to the second they were both awake.

And now, Kanan was walking down the streets, and even the loud shouts from the vendors could not bother him.

Kanan looked over his shoulder, and when no one was standing there, he sighed.

Hera, not wanting to deal with Zeb and Ezra's fighting either, had sent Ezra along with him on the supply run. And Kanan, in desperate need of quiet, had agreed.

It was not that he did not want to be around his padawan – it was that his padawan had a tendency to wonder off during supply runs, _especially_ when he was not in a good mood, like today. And despite all of the lectures he had given him, the kid was just too stubborn to take the time to tell Kanan where he was going.

But most of the time Ezra would find his way back to Kanan. And if he was lucky, he would bring something off the list of supplies with him.

Kanan was prepared to move on when a wave of panic slammed into him. He took a step back, the strength of it catching him off guard.

It only took a moment for the panic to shift into pain. His head hurt as did his chest. The pain muddled his senses, and Kanan had to push through it in order to discover the source.

Ezra.

The pain that he was feeling was dulled with worry. He scanned the street, hoping to find the dark haired teen. But there was no sight of him.

Closing his eyes, he connected to the pain that he was feeling, and traced it through the force and back to the origin. He ran, following the course that the force had provided him. Turning down a dark alley, he shouted out in anger and drew his blaster.

"Hey!"

The man who was holding Ezra up against the wall whipped his head towards him. Ezra's eyes were closed and his face contorted in pain.

"This doesn't concern you, pal," the man said. "So get lost."

"I think you're the one who needs to get lost," Kanan quipped back, aiming his gun at the man. In self-defense, the man pulled Ezra off of the wall and pinned him against his body, serving as a shield. Ezra's eyes opened and locked with Kanan's.

He saw fear, pain, and… _acceptance_? No, that could not possibly be right. Kanan disregarded it as a trick of the light.

"I don't think so. I'm not done chatting with my _friend_ here yet." The man smirked, pulling his arm tighter around Ezra's neck. He let out a gasp.

"Let him go," Kanan demanded. "Or I _will_ shoot."

"Something tells me you won't," he said. He took a step back as Ezra continued to tug at the man's arm. Kanan took a step forward.

"You have nowhere to run." The man bit his lip as he glanced behind him. The Lothal street was filled with witnesses, all of whom would remember seeing a man carrying a young boy in a choke hold. "Let him go and I won't cause any trouble." The man looked back with a smirk on his face.

"Funny you should say that. Weren't those your _exact_ words to me, boy? 'I won't cause any trouble,' remember that?" The man shook Ezra, who took another deep breath.

"Yeah," he rasped out. "And I also remember _you_ saying that you didn't work for the _Empire_ , asshole."

If it were not for the situation they were in, Kanan would have laughed. But he settled for just raising his eyebrows in amusement. The boy's gibes never failed to amuse him.

"Wanna say that again, boy?" the man shouted. His anger was taking over, and Kanan knew that could lead to impulsive and drastic decisions. He also knew that Ezra was trying to get the man riled up in order to escape, but Kanan wondered, at what cost.

"Yeah, actually, considering it fits you perfectly." The man growled and reached behind him, but before he could reach for his concealed weapon, Ezra kicked his captor in the knee with all of his force. The man let out a cry of pain, but his grasp did not lessen.

But a brief moment of distraction was all that Kanan needed.

Rushing forward he whipped his gun hilt into the man's skull, connecting with a satisfying _thump_. The man collapsed onto the ground, taking Ezra with him.

"Ugh," Ezra moaned, taking his outstretched hand. After helping him stand, Kanan crouched down and looked him in the eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked, scanning his face and chest for any blood.

"I'm fine," Ezra said, rubbing his head. He sighed. "Actually, I'm better than fine. My vision was wrong."

"Vision?" Kanan asked, and Ezra nodded.

"It wasn't a nightmare I had last night, it was a vision. And in it…," Ezra glanced away.

"Ezra, you can tell me. It's alright, you're safe now."

"In it… I thought I died," he admitted. Kanan nodded.

"Visions don't always reveal the full truth. And I'm assuming it was because your emotions got in the way," he said, attempting to make a light joke. But Ezra responded with much more seriousness than he expected.

"Well yeah. I thought I _died_ , Kanan. And I… there was so much I haven't done yet, I-"

"Ezra," he interrupted. "It's alright." Ezra nodded, keeping his hand on his head. "Let's get you back to the Ghost and get your head checked out, alright?" Kanan stood, keeping his hand on his padawan's back the whole walk back.

Just before entering the Ghost, Kanan broke the silence with a question.

"You were prepared to die, weren't you?" Ezra stopped walking, having been caught off guard. "I saw your eyes when the man was holding you." The teen sighed.

"It… it was so clear in my vision."

"Is this why you've been fighting with Zeb all day?" Ezra flashed a half smile.

"Well, yeah. I don't know how long Lasats' live, and I had to get in enough fights to last him a lifetime."

"Well I think you succeeded," Kanan said, annoyance dripping from his voice. Ezra smiled.

"Oh," Kanan added in as they walked up the ramp. "Don't tell Hera that you said that word."

"What?" Ezra asked. "You mean _asshole_?"

"Ezra Bridger!" Hera shouted, and both males jumped. Above them on the platform stood Hera, hands on her hips. Kanan turned towards Ezra.

"I'll grab the bandages for your head," he said, beginning to walk out of the room.

"Kanan!" Ezra shouted. "Kanan!" But he had already escaped. Ezra turned back to the disapproving Hera.

"I- I have a pass. I was being choked to death," he explained, and Hera's eyes grew wide.

"What?" she asked. Kanan walked back into the room, bandages in his hand. "Kanan?"

"It's true," Kanan said, setting his hand on Ezra's shoulder. Guiding the boy over to the nearest box, Ezra sat down and Kanan crouched next to him. Before Kanan could begin Hera was beside them both.

"What happened? Are you alright?" she questioned, concern displayed on her face.

"I'm alright, Hera, I promise," Ezra said. "And it was an old 'friend', so to speak. I teamed up with him a few years ago. I didn't want to, but-" he let out a sigh, and Kanan and Hera's hearts ached. "But I did. And when I found out he was working for the Empire," a sly grin slid onto the teens face. "I _may have_ sabotaged him."

Hera and Kanan smiled at that.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay," Hera said, standing up. "But don't you ever let me hear you saying that word again. Got it?"

"Got it," Ezra agreed. Hera smiled and went back to the cockpit.

"Now," Kanan said. "Let's talk about your tendency to wander off _again_." Ezra let out a groan, and Kanan could not help but smile, knowing that his padawan would be just fine.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

R & R

~ Kavella ~


	3. Lightheaded

Hello! This promt comes from TheUltimateAngela. I hope you like it!

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

 **Lightheaded**

From the minute he woke up, Ezra knew that something was not right.

His head felt light and the room was tilting. He rubbed his eyes, figuring it was only his imagination. But he could never get that lucky. The room was still tilting back and forth, making Ezra's head hurt even more.

This wasn't the first time this had happened. Lack of food and water can make someone feel lightheaded. The problem was, since joining the Ghost, he has had a steady supply of food.

But reflecting back on it now, he remembered he had skipped dinner. The mission took longer than expected, and he was exhausted when they finally arrived back. That had to be the reason he felt warm, too. He had piled up the blankets after feeling chilly from running through the night.

Throwing the blankets off, he jumped off of his top bunk. Normally, he would land on his feet; years of experience had made him agile. But today, when his feet hit the ground, his knees gave out. He landed in a heap on the floor. Despite feeling a bit embarrassed, the cold metal ground against his forehead felt nice.

Standing up, he was glad that Zeb was not in the room. He took another step towards the door, and when he began to fall, he was able to catch himself on a container that was being used as a table.

Small metal bolts rolled off of it as his arms slid onto the lid. He was breathing heavily and still trying to shake off the dizziness.

He closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths. This was not because he had skipped dinner; he was sick.

When he was alone, he would always go back to his home and just wait it out. Medical supplies were scarce on Lothal, and stealing them was too difficult, even for him. But over the years he had collected a supply of medicine. And since the crew was low on medical supplies, he just figured he would go to his house and use his own.

He pushed himself up from the crate, shuffling forward. The door slid open and Ezra poked his head out, checking to see if anyone was there. When the coast was clear, he hurried down the halls and onto his speeder bike that was still parked in front of the ramp.

With a twist of the handlebars he was off, rushing through the tall grass of Lothal and trying to keep his bike steady with shaking hands.

* * *

Kanan knew something was off. But what was off, he had no idea.

It was just a thought nagging at the back of his mind, just out of his reach. It had bothered him from the moment he woke up this morning.

At first, he thought he had just forgotten something. But he checked through the supplies they had come back with and everything was accounted for. He checked on all the tasks Hera had assigned him to take care of on the ship, but all of them were done. He was stumped.

He sat at the kitchen bench, a cup of steaming caf in front of him. It had been a long night and even after getting a long night's sleep, he was still drowsy.

Sabine walked into the room, yawning with her arms above her head. They fell to her side after the yawn ended and she opened up the cabinet to grab her own cup.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey."

"Pretty rough mission last night, huh?" She closed the cabinet and shuffled over to the pot of caf.

"You can say that again," Kanan huffed.

"Yeah. I was almost too tired to eat dinner," she said. "And I don't even think Ezra did. That's saying something – he never misses a meal."

Kanan froze, his caf resting on his lips. His mind surged with thoughts; Ezra had not eaten dinner. In fact, Kanan had not seen Ezra all day. And it was almost midday, and Ezra rarely slept in.

"Kanan?" He looked up at Sabine, whose face showed confusion. "You alright?"

"Where's Ezra?" he asked. Sabine shrugged.

"I haven't seen him." She looked back with Kanan, and she connected the dots.

They both raced out of the room, cups of caf long forgotten. They stopped in front of Ezra and Zeb's room, and with a flick of his hand, Kanan opened the door.

But no one was there.

"He has to be around here somewhere, right?" Sabine asked. Kanan furrowed his eyebrows.

"I… I don't sense him on the ship."

"Where could he have gone? And why would he have run off and not just come and eat?"

"I don't know," Kanan admitted. He reached out his senses further, searching for his padawan. But when he made the connection to him, his head began to pound. He grunted in pain.

"Kanan?"

He opened his eyes. "Stay here – I know where he is." And with that he raced off – through the Ghost and down the ramp. Stopping for a moment and looking around, he realized Ezra's speeder was gone. Cursing under his breath, he hopped onto his own and drove towards the city.

He let the force guide him, but soon he realized that he knew where he was going. Stopping just outside of the kid's house, Kanan parked the speeder and slid off. His head was still pounding, but for what reason he did not know why.

But he was about to find out.

Opening the door he slipped into the abandoned home, and closed it. The house was dark and drafty; the only light shining in through cracks in the boarded windows. All was silent, until a slight moan ran through Kanan's ears and tugged at his own heart. He knew who it was.

He shot though the house, going past the kitchen and down a small hallway. Opening the door with speed, he saw something that made his mind numb.

On the floor lay Ezra, curled into a ball and shaking like a leaf. He let lose another moan, and Kanan forced himself out of his trance. He rushed over to him and got down on his knees.

"Ezra?" he asked, putting his hand on his back and trying to hoist him up. But the kid just tightened in on himself, mumbling nonsense. "Ezra," he tried again, tapping his hand on his cheek. It had worked before, so it was worth a shot.

But again, Ezra had no response. He face scrunched up in pain even more, and Kanan's heart ached. He had no clue what to do. The kid mumbled something again, but this time, Kanan heard what he had said. And it cut right through him, cold as ice.

"Make it stop."

But Kanan could not – he did not know what he needed to stop. There was obviously something very wrong with Ezra.

He looked up, searching around the room and trying to see why in the _galaxy_ the kid was here in the first place. It was unlike him to just up and disappear from the ship. Something had to bring him here.

And there, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a small bottle. He stretched out his hand and it flew over to him. Turning the bottle over, he read the label, recognizing it as some type of medicine.

The kid had to be sick, and had come here to take something. Why he had not just told Kanan-

The man cringed as a memory came back to him.

Hera and he were arguing a few rotations ago about supplies. They had to decide between raiding for med supplies or more weapons – and they had come to an agreement. They would steal the guns first, and then come back in another week to get the med supplies. Their mission last night had been to steal the guns – and they had another week before their med supplies would be restocked. And Kanan had announced that the med supplies were going to only be used in emergencies.

So Ezra had gone and taken his own medicine, believing that he being sick was not an emergency.

But something else was not right. Ezra was still twitching and moaning on the floor. Kanan twisted open the bottle and held it up to his nose. He pulled it away from him immediately – that was not medicine.

It was Xebonica.

"Karabast," he muttered. Xebonica was a drug used by the Empire for chemical torture. Not knowing the difference, someone had cheated him out of good medical supplies.

Kanan quickly got up, even though he did not want to leave the kids side, he had to find an antidote. His parents stood up from the Empire – there had to be an anti-toxin around the place somewhere.

But it would take too long to find. So reaching out with the force, he searched the place for the right drug. And just when he was about to give up – he sensed it.

Rushing out of the room he raced to the kitchen, jerking open the cabinet and throwing the dusty cups and empty bottles from the shelf. In the back corner he found what he was looking for. Trypanid – the antidote. He twisted open the cap and sniffed it; it was definitely Trypanid.

He raced back to his padawan's moaning side and lifted him into his lap.

"Make it stop," Ezra muttered again.

"I will, I will. Just open your mouth," he said, but he was fairly sure that Ezra did not hear him. So Kanan gently pulled on his chin and held the bottle up to his lips. Ezra coughed, but then swallowed.

He stopped shaking, but he was still out of it.

Kanan sighed in relief, and took the bottle away. After a few more moments, Ezra's blazing blue eyes fluttered open.

"Kanan?" he asked.

"It's alright," he said, holding the teen closer. "You're alright."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

R & R

~ Kavella ~


	4. Everything

Hello! This prompt comes from a Guest! I hope you like it!

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

 **Everything**

After all of his years doing this, Kanan should have known by now that simple ops always crash and burn. They always have, and they always will.

But this crash and burn was not like the others; this crash and burn had happened because of Ezra, or the _lack_ of Ezra.

"Kanan!" Hera said, her voice crackling through his com. "What's going on down there?" Unlatching it from his belt he brought it up to his mouth.

"The Empire was on to us. This mission is a bust," he shouted over the sound of blaster fire. They were pinned down in a factory just outside of the city. He, Sabine, Zeb, and Ezra had come in searching for what was rumored to be a secret exchange of information to the Empire from some sort of spy; but now it was clear to be a lure. "We're pinned down in the factory," he said.

"Hold on," she said. I'm on my way. We'll do a thirty-six fly by."

"Alright," he said, and clipped the com back onto his belt.

"What's the plan?" Sabine asked, ducking down into the cover that the crates provided.

"You guys hold out here and wait for Hera to arrive. We're doing a thirty-six fly by," Kanan explained.

"Are you _serious_?" Sabine asked. "It's too risky."

"It's either that or get captured by the Empire." Sabine grunted and turned back to continue firing.

"Wait," Zeb said. "If we're stayin' 'ere, where are you goin'?"

"To find Ezra," Kanan answered, his tone firm. Zeb nodded, turning back to the fight. Kanan took a deep breath, focusing on his surroundings. He had to locate Ezra by the time Hera arrived – or else they would have no choice but to leave him behind. And Kanan had sworn never to let anything happen to his padawan.

Out of the corner of his mind he felt it; Ezra's presence. It was dulled, but it was there. He stood up, igniting his blue blade, and raced through the group of troopers, reflecting the red blasts in all directions.

Once he made it out of the main area, he raced down the halls, following the feeling of the force. The closer he got, the stronger the teen's presence became. But the stronger the teen's presence became, the more Kanan's chest began to tighten. Something did not feel right.

Turning down the next hallway, Kanan froze. There was the teen he was looking for, lying on the floor, unconscious.

Kanan rushed over, falling onto his knees.

"Ezra?" he asked, seeing the kid's bruised face. He gently brushed away stray pieces of his dark hair and spoke again. "Ezra?" He tapped on his cheek, and a groan escape the teen's lips.

"Ugh," Ezra said, scrunching his face in pain.

"Ezra, are you alright? What happened?" But instead of answering, Ezra moaned again. Kanan moved his hand down and rested it on his shoulder, but Ezra flinched.

"Kanan?" he asked, and groaned again. He rolled over and out of Kanan's reach.

"Ezra? What happened?"

"I-," another gasp of pain. "I got caught. Some troopers thought I-," he gasped, "was a street rat." Ezra then gave a grunt of amusement. "So they decided to teach me a lesson."

Kanan's anger surged. The Empire had already taken away so much from everyone – but they also thought it was fun to beat up children. Everything about this scene was wrong. He never should have even met Ezra – he should be with his own parents. But they had taken away them from him.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, knowing it was a stupid question. It was obvious that the kid was in pain.

"I'm fine, I'm-," Ezra gasped in pain, rolling onto his back. "Ugh," he moaned again. "I… I can't move my arm."

Kanan took a closer look at his right arm. It was lying across his stomach, his left hand grabbing onto it with white knuckles. But it was not broken, thankfully.

Kanan then inspected the kid's shoulder and saw the problem.

"It's dislocated."

"Dislocated?" Ezra asked. "Karabast."

"I'm going to have to pop it back in," Kanan explained. "And I'm not going to lie – it's gonna hurt."

"Well it's already hurting right now," Ezra huffed, and then followed it with another groan of pain. His eyes snapped shut. "Just do it."

Kanan cringed, knowing how painful this could be. And he was no surgeon.

"Count of three," he said, and Ezra nodded.

"One," Kanan said, taking hold of the kid's arm. "Two," he braced himself, as did Ezra. "Three."

Ezra screamed as his shoulder jolted back into place. Kanan winced, hoping that he was alright.

His com started beeping.

"Kanan? Come in, Kanan!" He unlatched it and spoke.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Arrival time in less than a minute. Be ready." And with that Hera's voice slipped away. If they wanted to get out of here, they had to move. Fast.

But Ezra was in no position to do so. He was gasping for breath and tears streamed down his face.

"It's alright, you're alright," Kanan said, but his words did not reach him. So Kanan had no choice; he would have to carry him.

He scooped the lithe boy into his arms, careful not to upset his shoulder too much. Ezra was still shaking, but Kanan held him closer.

He ran back the way he came as fast as he could without hurting Ezra. His shoulder still needed to be looked at, but he hoped that he had put it back into place correctly.

He barged into the main room of the warehouse the second when Hera arrived, thirty-six fly by style. The roof of the warehouse caved in, the shots from the Ghost hitting it in all the right places. The debris fell and landed right on the unsuspecting Stormtroopers. When the dust had settled, Sabine and Zeb ran to the center of the room, on top of the broken roof.

Upon seeing Kanan, they both spoke at the same time.

"What happened?"

"Is the kid alright?"

"He's okay," Kanan answered, looking down at Ezra. He was still in pain, with his eyes closed and holding his right shoulder close. But he had stopped crying and his breathing was becoming stable. It was a good sign.

Above them, the Ghost appeared, extending the ramp and a long cable attached to it. Sabine jumped on it first, her skills helping her climb up the highest. Zeb was next.

"Ezra?" Kanan asked. "I need you to hang on, alright?" He opened his eyes, and glanced at the cable. Looking back to Kanan, he nodded. Kanan put the kid down, and turned around. Ezra wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his hips. "We're going to take it nice and slow, alright?" He felt Ezra nod.

Kanan stood, and Ezra grunted.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ezra whispered, but with his head resting right on Kanan's shoulder, it was easy to hear. Kanan felt stupid for not thinking that the kid could be injured. But at the time there was no way he could have known. And this was there only option for escape.

Kanan grabbed onto the cable, and gave a signal to Sabine. She, who already made it to the top, activated the cable. It began to slowly move upwards and it swept Kanan off the ground.

"Ezra?" he asked again, glancing to his left.

"I'm fine," he responded, his eyes remaining closed. "Thank you."

"For what?" Kanan asked, taken back by surprise.

"For coming back for me."

"What made you think I'd leave you behind?" he asked, curios to see where the kid had gotten the idea.

"I'm a street-rat," Ezra explained. "We're not worth much."

Kanan took a moment to think. The troopers must had verbally attacked him too, and the words had gotten to the kid.

"Ezra," he said. "You're worth _everything_."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the kid smile.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

R & R

~ Kavella ~


	5. Rainy Days

Hello! So this prompt did not come from one specific person, but I did try and include some family bonding and a little bit of hurt Ezra, as those seemed to be the most popular. I apologize about that, I've been super busy lately, and writing a chapter per day is really time consuming. But I have kept my promise! So I hope you like this chapter!

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

 **Rainy Days**

The weather on Lothal was fairly average; it would always be sunny and dry, and when it was not; it poured down rain for days at a time.

And today was one of those days.

Listening to the rain pounding on the building, Ezra was glad that they were breaking into a building and not a shipyard. He hated the rain; rain always added so much more for him to worry about when he was alone.

But there was no time to reminisce on past memories. The data chip that they needed was in the room directly below him. Looking through the grates, he was not surprised to find no one there. Sabine, Kanan, and Zeb were providing a distraction while Hera and Chopper waited a bit away.

With nimble fingers he detached the grate and slid it out of place. With one more glance, he jumped down into the office space.

There was nothing truly special about it - it was just like every other Imperial office space; bland, dark, and boring.

Ezra made his way to the desk and crouched down. Pulling out the cabinet he searched through the files until landing upon the one they needed. He slipped the cabinet back into place and jumped up into the air vents.

"Spector 6 to Spector 1. I have the file," Ezra whispered, shimming himself back the way he came.

"Good work Spector 6. Meet at the rendezvous spot," Kanan replied.

"Copy that," he said, and put his com away. He made a few more turns, carrying the data chip in his pocket, until he found the hangar bay. Below him the sound of blaster shots rang out. He was in the right space, alight.

Again, he slid the grate off and jumped down. Taking in his surroundings, he realized he was behind the mass of troopers that had the crew pinned down.

He heard the sound of the hangar door opening, and whipped around. Kallus stood with his bo-staff ignited, and behind him were reinforcements.

Things were not looking too good.

Ezra ignited his blue blade, preparing himself for the fight that was to come.

"Fire!" the agent shouted, and it caught the attention of the first group of troopers. They turned around, and followed Kallus's orders.

Ezra found himself stuck, blaster shots coming towards him in both directions.

"Ezra!" Kanan shouted, and he could sense his worry. Ezra deflected the shots the best he could, and he was not doing too bad. He was spinning this way and that, jumping and flinching out of the path of the blasts. Years of experience mixed with his Jedi training as he reflected a shot back at the source, and then turned around and chopped off the barrel of a gun.

But he knew that it could not last long. He was still a novice; when the blaster shot hit his side, pain followed, but not surprise.

The next thing he knew he was on the ground, staring at his retracted lightsaber hilt and armored white feet. He could not hear much other than his own heavy breathing and racing heart.

But after a few moments; it felt like an hour to him, but he knew it could have only been thirty seconds; he tuned in again. He heard more blaster shots, and the distant sound of a lightsaber. But that was not right – his was still lying flat on the ground, unless-

"Ezra!" The voice shot through his mind. Blinking and looking up, he saw Kanan – his hair a bit unruly and his eyes filled with worry.

"Hey," he gasped, looking down at the injury. There was a tear in his clothes on the left side, with blood pooling out. It looked like a graze – a deep graze, but a graze nonetheless. "I'm alright. Just a graze."

"No, you're not," Kanan argued. "Hera, come in." Ezra tuned out of their conversation, focusing on the wound. The more he looked at it, the surer he was it was a graze. It was just bleeding a lot more than usual. He should be able to make it back to the Ghost no problem. "-id? Kid?"

Ezra's attention snapped back to Kanan.

"Yeah," he responded.

"Is there anywhere else you got hurt?" Ezra blinked.

"No. No, nowhere else."

"Alright. Let's get you out of here then. Zeb, Sabine – get your ponchos on. We can't stay any longer in here – more reinforcement will arrive, and I'm not waiting around for Kallus to wake up."

He heard Zeb grunt in agreement, and he suspected Sabine must have just nodded.

"Here, Ezra, just let this cover you up. I don't want to put it on you in case it upsets the injury." He nodded, and Kanan threw a dark brown poncho over him. Then, after pulling one on himself, he scooped him into his arms. Ezra groaned as the pain in his side worsened.

"Sorry," Kanan said.

"Not your fault. It's mine."

"No, Ezra, it's not," Kanan argued. Ezra just let it go, his side throbbing too much to argue.

He felt a burst of cold air, and then the pelting rain. Within the first minute he was soaked to the bone. It stung his side and chilled him to the bone. He curled closer to Kanan, hoping that he did not notice how much he was shaking. He hated the rain.

After a few minutes, that felt far longer than minutes in Ezra's opinion, the rain stopped. Opening his eyes, he realized he was on the Ghost, water dripping down his face and hair. Kanan lied him down on the med bay bed, his clothes sloshing in the process.

Then Hera was there, pulling off the cloak and making Ezra colder. She ripped the hole in his shirt a bit wider and wiped off the blood with a cloth. Ezra watched her do it, needing a distraction from his current situation.

"It looks like a graze," Hera said.

"Told ya," Ezra responded, and peeked at his teacher. He too was dripping wet, his usually perky ponytail hanging low.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, smirking. "Can you patch it up?"

"Yes, but you're going to have to take it easy for a while," Hera ansered.

"Does that mean-?"

"Yes," Kanan said, knowing what the kid was going to ask. "No lightsaber training for a bit." Ezra groaned.

Hera placed a large bacta patch on his side and a new change of clothes. Kanan followed her out of the room, and before the door closed Ezra heard Hera make some jab at Kanan about his hair.

After changing into his new clothes, and stealing the emergency blanket from storage, he made his way to the kitchen. There, Sabine and Zeb said, both drinking caf. He sat down next to them.

"Is there any left?" he asked, and Sabine nodded.

"There, on the counter. I already poured you some." Ezra looked at the counter, seeing the small cup. But he had just sat down, and with the blanket wrapped around him, he did not want to get up.

So, he did the only logical thing that any Jedi-in-training would do; he used the force.

The cup floated over to him, and even though his eyes were closed, he felt it coming. He was close – just a bit further, and it would be resting in his palm.

Opening his eyes, he grabbed the cup as his focus slipped away. The caf inside sloshed around, and he only lost one drop. He grinned as wide as he could.

"Nice one, kid," Zeb said, smacking him on the back.

"Hey, hey!" Ezra shouted, as his drink had almost spilled again.

"I don't think that's the best use of your training," Kanan said, and Ezra's eyes went wide. He had not realized that Kanan was in the room. "But," he said, sitting down next to him, and reaching out his hand. "I do it a lot, too," he smirked, and his cup of caf floated over to him.

Hera sat down across from them, and the crew chatted and laughed as they drank together – even Chopper came in and rolled right next to Hera.

Ezra smiled, taking a sip of the warm drink. If this happened every time it rained, maybe rain was not so bad after all.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

R & R

~ Kavella ~


	6. Void

Hello! I am so sorry for not updating for so long, I have been so busy and chaotic. And when I did finally have a chance to sit down and write, I just did not feel like what I wrote was the best. And I'm not comfortable uploading a chapter unless I know that it's the best that it could be. I apologize for that, and I owe you all three more days of one shots. This one is a bit longer than usual, and it has a lot more action. It was submitted by Firehawk720. I hope you enjoy!

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

 **Void**

Ezra was flung into the wall as the ship took another hit. Alarms throughout the Ghost were blaring, and Hera was shouting commands over the com system. But if they were directed at him, he did not hear it.

All he heard was the ringing in his ears. Opening his eyes, he realized that the shot had ruptured something in the engine room – which he had been walking by at the time. He was now lying on the floor, his body stiff and sore and his heart pounding in his head.

Blinking the dust out of his eyes, he stood up as quickly as his body would allow, and raced into the engine room. Covering his mouth from the smoke, he analyzed the extent of the damage. Something in the back was smoking, and Ezra, ignoring his burning throat, crept closer.

There he saw the pipe that supplied the shield generators with their power. They were burst open by the blast, and red fire flickered out of it. He had to find a way to contain the fire, and fast. If it spread, the Empire would be the least of their problems.

Racing over to Hera's toolbox, he grabbed shuffled through it, throwing away the tools that were useless to him and keeping the ones that were. Hurrying back, he dropped the tools beside the busted pipe and raced away again. He needed to cut off the oxygen from the fire. He could just seal it up, but if the generator was still running, it would spread to the generator engine.

So the only way to put out the fire was to shut off the generator. But with the TIE's on their back, it was a great risk, but it was a risk they needed to take.

He grabbed his com, the ringing having finally died down, and spoke.

"Hera!"

"Ezra! What happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he replied, ignoring the pounding in his head and the pain in his shoulder. "But the generator isn't."

"Yeah, I know," Hera shouted back. "We're not going to last long unless the fuel is working at one hundred percent again!"

"I know how to fix it, but you're going to have to trust me."

"What are you thinking?" Hera asked. Ezra responded as he began unscrewing a metal panel from the wall.

"We have to shut it off."

"Are you _crazy_?" Sabine asked, suddenly joining into the conversation. "Do you _want_ us to get blown up?"

"Listen," he replied. He grabbed the metal panel as the last screw came off. "If the generator continues like this we're going to get blown up either way. _Trust me_." A brief moment of silence followed.

"You're sure you know what you're doing?" Hera asked.

"Positive."

"Preparing to shut down the generators," Hera said. Ezra smiled and raced back to the pipe. Kneeling next to it he pulled out the tool that would attach the panel to the pipe.

"Sabine, Zeb, Kanan; you guys need to keep the TIE's from hitting the Ghost. Hera, don't shake her around too much."

"Alright, kid. I hope you know what you're doing," Kanan responded.

"I do," Ezra answered, a bit annoyed with the crew's lack of faith. But he knew he was about to prove them wrong.

"Ready?" Hera asked.

"Now!" he shouted, and the fire in front of him shortened as the energy vanished. He quickly put the panel down on top of the hole, placing it so it covered the rupture. His hand burned as the metal began heating up, but he continued on otherwise. He turned the tool on and began taking it and running it across the sides of the panel. It heated up the metal from the pipe and from the panel and melted them together, sealing it on.

The ship shook suddenly, and Ezra's hand slipped. He gasped as the metal tip of the tool touched his skin, a burn mark already forming. He shook his hand and licked the wound, grimacing in pain.

But he had to keep going.

He put his burnt hand on the simmering metal again, and continued with the tool.

He was on the second to last side when Hera's voice came on the com system that ran throughout the ship.

"Ezra, we need that shield back!"

"Almost done," he replied, thankful that he had left his com on when he reattached it to his belt.

"Ezra." Kanan said, his voice struck with panic. Ezra kept on going, rounding the corner and kept going down the last side.

"Two more seconds!" he responded, biting his lip as the pressure of the situation surged through him. _Come on, come on_ , he pleaded.

"Ezra!" multiple voices shouted. The tool reached the starting point, and the panel was secure.

"Done!" he shouted, but by then, it was too late. Another hit from a TIE rocked the ship, and the next thing Ezra knew he was being sucked out from underneath his feet. He banged into the door frame as he flew out of it and down the hall. The whole ship was a blur and the air instantly became thinner.

His body jerked as he, through some miracle, grabbed onto an exposed pipe. His legs dangled out behind him, and looking out, he saw the black emptiness of space.

Blue eyes jerked back into the ship, eyes scanning the hallway while he tried to make up a plan. He was one hang grip away from death; he needed a way out.

But before he could come up with one, Sabine banged into the hallway and came barreling down. She was spinning as well, but her arms and legs were limp. That was not a good sign.

Reaching out with his other hand he caught her arm just before she slid into space. He held on to the pipe with what he now realized was his burned hand, as the pain was shooting up his arm and his brain begging him to make it stop. But in this case, ending the pain meant ending his life, as well as Sabine's.

And he would not let that happen.

"Hera!" Sabine shouted, having finally come back to consciousness. "Turn on the shields!"

But the shields did not turn on.

Ezra groaned in pain as the pipe shifted in his hand, irritating his wounds.

"Ezra!" Sabine shouted.

"It's alright, I won't let you go," he shouted back, before grunting in pain again.

"Hera! Kanan! Zeb, Chopper! Is anyone there?" she shouted again into the com system in her helmet. Ezra looked up at the pipe to see his grip on it slipping. It rubbed against his hand; it felt as if it was on fire. He wanted nothing more for it to stop, but he could not. He had to keep holding on as long as he could. But his hand was slipping, and there was nothing he could do.

And then it stopped.

Ezra and Sabine dropped to the floor in a heap. Ezra groaned again as his hand released from the pipe, the irritated skin on his hand burning. He lied there, too tired to get up. His shoulder burned as much as his hand and it felt as if his heart was pounding in his head.

"Ezra!" Sabine shouted. He looked up to find her kneeling next to him, her face exposed.

"I'm fine," he said, trying to stand up. But the second he put his weight on his left hand, it collapsed. The burning feeling was still too strong.

"No you're not." Sabine took his com off of his belt. "Hera? Kanan? Zeb? Come in, someone," she begged. While she spoke, Ezra glanced behind them and into the void of space, which was now blocked off by the blue shield. He felt his chest rise and fall, the fear crawling through him. If the shield had not come in when it did, they would be out there.

"Sabine!" Hera said. "Are you alright? Where's Ezra?"

"Ezra's here, and we're okay."

"Thank the galaxy," Hera muttered. "Meet us in the cockpit. We need to regroup."

"Alright," she said, and placed the com on the ground. "Your hand – it's burnt."

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed," Ezra quipped.

"What did you do to fix the generator?" He sighed.

"I removed a panel from the wall and soldered it on the hole. But since it was on fire, the generator had to be shut off so it would go out and not spread to the engine and blast us into oblivion." Sabine stared at him for a moment before responding. But when she did, it was as if his explanation had not been spoken.

"Come on, let me help you up." Ezra nodded, and with Sabine's help, he was able to stand again. They made their way down the hallway that they had both been dragged down mere minutes ago, and turned into the cockpit.

As soon as the doors opened a stressed Hera, a shoveled Kanan, and a worried Zeb turned to face them. Chopper sat in the corner, powered off.

"Sabine, Ezra," Hera said, as the three of them stepped forward.

"We're fine," Sabine replied, surprising Ezra. He was not expecting her to say that when he was obviously depending on her to stand up. "What happened?"

Hera bit her lip, knowing as well that Sabine had lied. "We got hit when we turned off the generator. And when the ship jerked I… hit my head on the dashboard. When I woke up I immediately turned on the shields. We're in hyperspace now, safe. And I am so sorry that I-"

"Hera," Sabine said, cutting her off. "It's alright. There was nothing you could do."

"What happened to the rest of you?" Ezra asked, and Kanan responded first.

"I was able to buckle myself into the turrets' seat."

"Same 'ere," Zeb said. Sabine sighed.

"Well I wasn't." Three pairs of eyes widened. "I hit my head on something and the next thing I knew the only thing keeping me from dying was Ezra."

Ezra looked down at the ground as he felt everyone staring at him.

"I… I fixed the generator just as it happened. And truthfully, I don't even know how I managed to grab on to that pipe." He looked down at his blistered and blotchy hand, and Kanan stepped forward. Kneeling down next to him, he took his injured hand and carefully examined it.

"You're going to need to get your hand patched up," he said, and Ezra winced as he brushed over a sensitive part. "Sorry. Come on, I'll take you."

"No," Sabine said, and Kanan turned to her. "I can take him."

"Alright," Hera said. "Be careful."

Sabine turned, with Ezra still leaning on her for support, and they walked the rest of the way in silence. The door to the med bay slid open, and thankfully there was only minimal damage. Ezra sat down on the bed while Sabine went through the supplies that were strewn across the floor.

"Can I ask you something?" Ezra asked, breaking the awkward silence between the two.

"What?"

"Why… why are you doing this? Not… not that there's anything wrong… with you doing this, but usually Kanan or Hera do this, not… you." Ezra inwardly cringed at his awkwardness.

"Well," Sabine said, walking back over to him with a bottle and wrap in her hands. She set them down next to him. "You did save my life, remember? And besides, I'm pretty sure Kanan would figure out pretty quickly that you thought about letting go."

"Wait, what? No I didn't!"

"Ezra, it's okay," Sabine explained as she opened the cap to the bottle. "I understand."

"No, I don't think you do. I would _never_ do that."

"Ezra!" Sabine shouted, slamming the bottle onto the metal bed. A small amount of liquid splashed out of it. He looked at her and saw the tears in her eyes. "The reason your hand feels like it's on _fire_ right now is because of _me_. You were in so much _pain_. It was a miracle that you managed to hold on, but I know that _everyone_ would have at least thought about-"

"Sabine," he interrupted. Her eyes meet his. "I did not think about letting you go. I would take all the pain in the Galaxy over losing you, or Kanan, or Hera or Zeb." He saw Sabine's shoulders relax. "I don't know about Chopper though," he joked, and he smiled when Sabine started to laugh.

And the next thing he knew he was laughing too. Maybe it was the adrenaline finally running out, or maybe it was just the delirium from knowing that they were so close to death, but they laughed and continued to laugh until their sides ached and their eyes were filled with tears.

And when they finally were able to breathe again, Sabine poured the liquid onto his hand and bandaged it. It still stung, but he felt better than he had in a while. Before walking out of the med bay, Sabine stopped and turned around.

"Hey Ezra?"

"Yeah?" he said, looking up.

"We would all do the same for you." She smiled and walked out, the door swooshing closed behind her. Ezra smiled.

Although this life was dangerous, Ezra knew that the crew-, no, his _family_ would always have his back, just like he would have theirs.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

R & R

~ Kavella ~


	7. His Best Quality

Hello! This prompt comes from BuruPlays2 and numerous others. I hope you enjoy! Also spoilers for Legacy!

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

 **His Best Quality**

It had been three days since Ezra had found out the truth about his parents.

It had also been three days since he had left the safety in his bed.

Nothing Kanan or the crew could get him up, and the teen's absence was putting a damper on the mood of the crew. They all hated to see him in so much pain over the death of his parents, and they all wished they could help him get out of his depression. The problem was, they had no idea how to help.

Kanan sat down next to Hera on the bench, a hot mug of caf in his hand.

"Has he eaten today?" he asked. Hera shook her head, hear-tails brushing over her shoulders.

"The plate was untouched, just like yesterday, and the day before that." Hera put her own mug down on the table. "We have to do something, Kanan. I can't stand watching him torture himself."

"I know, Hera, I know." Kanan placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "But he just needs time." Hera looked away, unconvinced. He sighed. "Hera, when he and I were on Fort Anaxes, he told me his greatest fear was the truth. And now, he knows the truth." Hera looked back at him. "He knows that we're here for him. But he's going through a lot, and I think he just needs time to heal."

"But what if this is something that time can't fix?" Hera asked. "Kanan, we're in the middle of beginning an _uprising_ against the Empire. And I want to give Ezra all the time he needs to heal, but we _need_ him back on his feet soon." Kanan sighed.

"I understand. I'll talk to him today."

"Thank you," she said, grabbing his hand and giving it a small squeeze. "Now, I need to get back to repairs. If you need anything, you know where to find me." And with that she stood and walked out, her cup of caf still resting on the table. Kanan just shook his head. She always put everyone before herself, and always forgot to take care of herself. He decided to bring her something to eat later, knowing that she would skip lunch to finish the repairs.

But first, he needed to talk with Ezra. Because even though he thought all the teen needed was time, he knew that Hera was right. This might be more serious than he first thought.

When the teen had first brought up his parents to Kanan, he was upset, but he seemed content with the fact that they were dead. But there was a sliver of hope in him. There was always hope in Ezra, and Kanan knew that his hope would only make him strong. But in this case, his hope had led him to believe that his parents were alive; and when it was untrue, he had been betrayed by his best quality.

Kanan, having been lost in thought, found him at the teens' door. Knocking twice, no reply came. He decided that this could not wait any longer, and opened the door.

The room was dark, as is had been since they had returned. He stepped inside, mindful of the tray of food that lied untouched on the floor, right where Zeb had left it.

"Ezra?" he asked, approaching his bed. He jumped up on the top, sitting next to Ezra's legs. Getting a quick look at the kids face, he saw that he was fast asleep. He sighed. This could not wait until later.

He gently patted Ezra's shoulder in an attempt to awake him.

"Ezra," he said softly, patting his shoulders. "Wake up."

Bright blue eyes blinked open, still hazy from his dreams. Ezra rolled onto his back and sat up after seeing Kanan was there.

"Hey, kid. How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Ezra responded. Kanan raised an eyebrow.

"You don't seem fine."

"Well, I am." Ezra looked away, picking at the blanket's seam, as if it would make Kanan go away.

"Ezra, I'm sorry about what happened." He remained interested in the blanket. "Is there anything I can do to make it better?"

A moment of silence passed between the two.

"No," Ezra finally admitted.

"No?" he questioned.

"No." Ezra looked up at him. "I… I don't think anything will make it okay." He looked away again. "I mean, I always knew, you know? I just thought that there might be a chance, and then I… I have a vision of them, all alone in the cell, and I was so excited that they might be alive, but- Ugh!" He slammed his fists down onto his thighs. The action took Kanan back a bit. "I should have known."

Despite the darkness, Kanan saw the tears begin to fall off of Ezra's face as he whispered it again. "I should have known."

"Ezra." Kanan scooted forward and pulled the teen into his chest, just as he had the first time. "Don't beat yourself up because you had hope. Hope is not something that should cause pain; it should be something that makes you strong. And you are so, _so_ strong."

They remained like that for a good amount of time. And when Ezra had stopped sniffling, he spoke.

"I don't even know what I was expecting, truthfully."

"What do you mean?" Kanan asked, shifting away from Ezra a bit so he could look him in the eyes. But Ezra did not meet his gaze.

"I mean...," he shrugged. "I hadn't seen them in over eight years. I had to _survive_ on my own, and I would not even know if… I mean, would they even…. would they even love me?"

"Of course they would, Ezra," Kanan confirmed. "Don't even think like that. You're their son. They would love you no matter what. That's what a family is supposed to do."

Another moment of silence passed through them. Kanan rubbed circles on the teen's back as a few tears rose to the surface and fell down his rosy cheeks.

"Do…?"

"What is it?" he questioned.

"Do you… will you always accept me?"

"Of course, Ezra. As Sabine likes to say, in some ways we're a family. And I- no, _we_ all accept you, and we all want what's best for you. And we're all worried."

Ezra nodded. "I… I thought I could handle it. I really did. I should have known, and-"

"There was no way for you to know. Like I said before, you have hope; and hope is what makes you strong."

He nodded once more. "It's hard. I thought… I thought that it would go away with time, but it won't. And I can't stop it."

"I know, Ezra. And I'm not going to lie; it will be hard. But you did open up about it, and that's good. It's a step in the right direction." Kanan took a breath. "When I was on my own, I never opened up to anyone, and I was always in a galaxy of pain. But when Hera came around, I finally opened up – and that's when you start to heal."

Ezra nodded. "I want to get better now."

"That's good," Kanan replied. "Let's keep talking. But first, we're getting you out of bed and get some food in you. Are you up for it?"

"Yeah," Ezra said, a smile creeping onto his face as he looked up at him. "I think I am." Kanan smiled, seeing the glimmer of light return to his electric eyes. Although it would still take some time for Ezra's mental wounds to heal, this was a start. And it was a sign that it would get better.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

R & R

~ Kavella ~


	8. A Team

Hello! This prompt was submitted by roguemango and a few others. I hope you like this chapter!

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

 **A Team**

"I am _not_ drunk," Ezra argued, holding up a finger and pointing at Hera and Kanan. They raised their eyebrows as he swayed back and forth and attempted to keep his eyes focused on them, but failed.

Kanan and Hera looked at Zeb, their eyes demanding an explanation. Zeb just cringed.

"This is _not_ my fault," he argued, knowing that it was not really true.

"Zeb, what happened?" Hera demanded.

"I _thought_ you said you would keep an eye on him," Kanan chided.

"I was!" Zeb "I made the kid stay by my side, but then the deal went down, and-" He looked away, angry feelings rising to the surfaces. Before Kanan or Hera had a chance to comment, Ezra spoke up.

"The deal was rigged." All eyes turned to the kid, who was still struggling to stand, yet understood what was going on. "They didn't want Zeb to do it cause he's big and furry."

"What?" Sabine asked, staring at Ezra in confusion. Zeb sighed.

"They wouldn't make the deal cause I'm a Lasat," he grumbled and looked away.

"They _what_?" Hera asked; the anger, even though not directed at him, made Zeb uneasy.

"They," Ezra said, but was interrupted by a burp. "Thought he was untrustworthy, cause of his looks." He ran a hand through his hair. "They were a bunch of jerks anyway, don't mind them. I got the information, so what's the big deal?"

Kanan pinched the bridge of his nose. "The big deal, _Ezra_ , is that you are _drunk_."

"No, I'm not."

"Oh really?" Kanan asked, looking at the stubborn teen. "Then what do you call it?"

"I call this _slightly intoxicated_. I would _never_ get that drunk. On the streets, that's a bad call. When you're drunk you don't have fast reflexes and any rational judgement up and vanishes. Slightly intoxicated is when I still have control."

"Ezra, _any_ amount of alcohol will do that to you. And you should not even be getting 'slightly intoxicated', you're only sixteen."

"I'll take that over getting _shot at_ , thank you very much," Ezra puffed, crossing his arms and looking away. Kanan bit his lip and continued to glare at his padawan. Hera sighed, knowing that to work this out they needed to know what actually happened.

"So how _exactly_ did this all go down?" Zeb answered.

"It all went smoothly until they kicked me out. I 'ave no idea what they made 'im drink, but when he walked out with the data I could smell the alcohol on him. I knew he was drunk."

"Am not," Ezra muttered.

"Ezra," Hera asked, and the teen looked up at her with glazed over blue eyes. "What happened while Zeb was gone?" He took a moment to study her, and Hera was about to repeat the question when he finally answered.

"The guys gave me the information. And then they said they wanted to celebrate, cause they had made a profit."

"A profit?" Sabine asked. "How much did we pay them?"

"Enough, but not that much," Hera said, and turned back to Ezra. "What happened next?"

"Then… then they gave me a glass, and said they wanted me to drink it."

"So you just drank it?" Kanan exclaimed. "What in the galaxy were you thinking? They could have put anything in that drink!"

"Hey, I know what I'm doing. It was a test. If you accept the drink, they know you're not Empire. And if you don't, they shoot you." The crew just stared at him, tension filling the air. "What?"

"How… exactly, do you know this?" Zeb asked, crossing his bulky arms and eyeing the kid.

"I know a lot more than you think I do," Ezra countered. Silence filled the air yet again, all of them cringing at Ezra's comment. It was hard to remember that the kid, who was somehow still filled with so much hope and life, came from a life on the streets. His world, at such a young age, was filled with things that no child or teenager should be exposed to.

"Do you know what they gave you to drink?" Sabine asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it was Lager. Cheap, but effective."

"Are you serious?" Kanan asked, and Ezra's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Ezra," Kanan sighed, and kneeled down in front of him. " _Why_ did you drink it? You seem to know the effects it can have on you, and you obviously knew that it could be drugged. So what I'm failing to understand is, _why_?"

"To get the information. That was the mission. So I don't see what-"

"Ezra," Kanan said, cutting him off. "The mission does not take precedence over your life." Ezra stared back at him, glazed eyes wide.

"I… I thought-"

"You thought wrong," Kanan interrupted. Ezra bit his lip, taken back by the comment. Kanan sighed and kneeled down next to him. "Look, kid,-"

"No, you look," Ezra responded, taking a step back from him. "I know that I messed up, arlgiht? But it was either drink it or get shot! Did you not hear that part?"

"Yes, we did," Hera said.

"Then what's the big deal?" He looked to Kanan and Hera for the answer, but was surprised when Zeb spoke up first.

"The deal is that you're not on your own anymore." Ezra turned to look at him. "And you shouldn't 'ave kicked me out of the deal. If something goes wrong you don't 'ave to fix it yourself. We're a team."

Ezra looked down at the ground for a few moments.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, biting his lip. Kanan stood up and put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, Ezra. We understand why you did it."

"Yeah," Hera joined in. "Just don't do it again."

"Alright," he said, nodding.

"You should probably sleep off the drink. Lager gives a nasty morning-after headache," Sabine commented.

"Ugh," Ezra grunted. "Tell me about it."

Kanan decided not to ask _how_ the kid knew that. Instead he just helped the tipsy kid up the ladder and to his room. As soon as Ezra had settled in his bed he passed out, fast asleep. Kanan smiled, the kid looked peaceful. Sighing, he walked to the kitchen and decided to make some herbal tea for when the kid woke up from his sleep.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

R & R

~ Kavella ~


	9. Nothing Special

Hello! This prompt was submitted by nonagon. I hope you like it!

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

 **Nothing Special**

The ramp lowered, revealing a planet that was covered in white flakes that were falling from the sky. A burst of cold wind made Ezra shiver. But he hardly noticed; he was too fascinated by the snow.

Sabine had told him about it when they were traveling to the planet, but Ezra found it hard to believe. On Lothal, there were only two seasons; the rainy season and dry season. In the rainy season the farmers grew their crops like fruit and vegetables, and in the dry season they tended to their animals.

But this – this was new. Sabine explained it like rain, but since the temperature was so cold, it stayed on the ground. He had first scoffed at this – what kind of water stays on the ground? But now, looking out into the vast snow filled fields, he was in awe.

He walked down the ramp, his shoes crunching the snow beneath his feet, making a sound that was brand new to him. Looking up at the sky, he watched as flecks of white fell down from grey clouds.

"Never seen snow before, huh kid?" Ezra turned around to see Zeb walking towards him.

"Nope. Lothal is pretty bland," he replied. "But this is really cool." He looked up at Zeb, who seemed to be hiding a mischievous grin.

"So I'm guessing that you've never 'eard of a snowball either?"

"What's that?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. Zeb bent down and picked up a handful of snow and began packing it together. To Ezra's surprise, it stuck, and began forming, well, a ball.

"It's this," Zeb said, holding out his palm. Ezra got the chance to glance at it briefly. But the next thing he knew Zeb's hand was on his face, smearing the snow into his face. The coldness of it burned his skin and he jumped back, frantically wiping it off of him.

He looked back up at Zeb, who was doubled over and laughing hard.

"You shoulda' seen the look on your face, kid! It was 'illarious!"

"Ha-ha," Ezra replied as Zeb's mischievous grin grew on his own face. With nimble fingers he scraped up some of the snow that was lying fresh on the surface. It was cold and wet, stinging his fingers. But he ignored it and continued packing it together. "Let's see how you like it!"

Zeb looked up in the nick of time to have the thrown snowball him square in the face.

His angry look could have simmered off the snow.

"Why, I oughta," he threatened, only to be hit by another projectile of snow.

"Hey, you're the one who taught me!" Ezra replied, feigning innocence. The next thing he knew Zeb started chasing him, hurling snowballs every which way. And for once, Ezra was glad for his Jedi training. He would dodge out of the way right before it would hit him, much to Zeb's annoyance. He would start shouting about how he was not allowed to use his 'tricks' to help him. But they were not really _tricks_ , so he guessed it was alright.

Another snowball was in Zeb's hand, as in Ezra's, when a third voice joined in.

"What is going on out here?" They bother turned towards the Ghost to see their pilot, hands on her hips, staring back. They both spoke at once.

"He started it!"

Before they had a chance to explain themselves, the back of Ezra's head was hit with anther snowball, the cold making him jump. Zeb got hit too, as they both turned around at the same time to see who had snuck up behind them.

And truthfully, Ezra should have known.

Sabine stood with one hand on her hip and other tossing up another snowball.

"Gottcha," she said, before hurtling another snowball right at Ezra. It hit him right in the stomach, sending him a few steps back. She had a killer arm, Ezra realized. Before he could retaliate, another snowball hit him in the back. Whipping around, he saw no one other than Hera, who waved at him.

"You too?" he asked, and she smiled, pulling out another snowball from behind her back. He dodged it, but by doing so, it hit Sabine.

"Hera! I thought we were allies!" she shouted jokingly. Hera just laughed.

It went on like this for a while, each crew member throwing and ducking. Ezra finally called it quits when he could not feel his fingers and his clothes were soaked from getting pelted so many times (he had also tripped and slipped, but that was not his fault – he was still getting use to walking on the snow).

Walking inside, the rest of the crew followed. Sabine draped a blanket over his shoulders, to which he said thanks. She was perfectly fine – her Mandalorian armor had good insulation. Zeb was cold and grabbed himself a blanket. Hera had not been hit too many times; whether it was because she was just that good, or because no one wanted to mess with the pilot of the ship (who controlled the thermostat), Ezra did not know. But he thought it was a little of both.

Walking into the kitchen his surprise grew when Kanan stood there, steaming cups of caf in his hands. He held them on a tray and smiled at the crew.

"Thought you might need something to warm you guys up. But by the looks of it, Ezra needs this the most."

Ezra grinned sleepily as he took the first mug. "Thanks," he said, shuffling over to a seat. Hera took her mug to go and made her way to the cockpit, while Sabine and Zeb took theirs back to their rooms. That left Kanan and him at the table. Chopper would have been there too, but he had grumbled something about a prank before rushing off.

"So, how do you like the snow?" Kanan asked, taking another sip.

"It's great! I've never seen anything like it before." He nodded. "I've been on Lothal my whole life. Actually, the first time I was in space was when I had stowed away on the Ghost." Kanan raised his eyebrows at this.

"Really?"

"Yup. And don't tell Hera this, but I was pretty convinced that I was going to die." Kanan looked at him, and when Ezra shrugged, he began laughing.

"I mean, there were TIE's everywhere! I didn't know that Hera was a good pilot." Kanan's laughing simmered down after a few more moments.

"So do you still think you're going to die in space?"

"No, not at all. Hera's a really good pilot."

"Yeah, she is," Kanan said, and Ezra saw a hint of admiration in his eyes.

"And this planet is so far my favorite. It's cold, but it's nice," he explained. "There's nothing special on Lothal." A few moments passed before Kanan responded.

"My favorite planet," he said, and Ezra waited patiently for his answer. He knew Kanan had been to a lot more planets than him, and he would probably name some bizzare world that he had never even heard of before. "Is Lothal."

"What?" Kanan looked at Ezra's confused face. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," he responded, and Ezra just looked more confused. "You may not think there's anything special on it, but I think I found that there's one thing special about it." Kanan looked at him, a genuine smile forming.

It took another moment for him to understand what his teacher was talking about – him. Ezra smiled and looked down at his cup of caf.

"I can safely say that there is no one like you anywhere else in the Galaxy," Kanan added. "And that's pretty special, if you ask me." Ezra looked up at Kanan, smiling. He had never heard anyone talk about him in such high regard.

"So," he said, his curiousity getting the better of him. "Where _have_ you been in the Galaxy?"

And the rest of their day was filled with Kanan's tales and descriptions of the many planets he had been to. Ezra listened intently, sipping his caf and hugging the blanket closer, fascinated by the stories as the snow continued to fall.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

R & R

~ Kavella ~


	10. Intelligence

Hello! Sorry for the late upload, and sorry that it's not as long as I usually write. This prompt comes from Lordandempiressdoodle. I hope you enjoy!

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

 **Intelligence**

Everyone sat around the holo table. Sabine's mind was lost in the clouds of colors; Zeb's foot tapped against the metal floor; Hera stood, going through a checklist of repairs she needed to do; Kanan sat staring at some distant object, his mind lost in thought. Reaching out with the force, he probed the youngest member's mind. Sensing the frantic feeling in his mind, he sighed.

"Is the kid comin', or what?" Zeb huffed, looking at Kanan. He was leaning forward in his seat, elbows resting on his knees.

"He's hurrying," he said. Ezra had just woken up at the sound of Hera's voice calling them to gather. They needed to discuss their next op and figure out a plan. And this one was particularly challenging. Breaking into an Imperial research center was not as easy as it seemed.

The door whooshed open, and there stood Ezra. His hair was a mess (but that was fairly usual), and his clothes were crinkled. He was pulling on his fingerless gloves as he walked in.

"Sorry," he said, walking up to the open spot next to Hera.

"It's not _that_ early," Sabine commented. "What made you sleep in?" Ezra looked up at her and shrugged.

"I don't know." Kanan observed him carefully; getting the feeling from the force that there was something more going on. He sensed that Ezra was a bit fearful and anxious. It must have been a nightmare, and Kanan made a mental note to talk to him about it later.

"Well now that everyone's here," Hera said. "We can begin." Pressing a button, the lights dimmed and the blueprints to the research center were displayed in blue. "Sabine?"

"This facility has high security and tight shifts. But, I happen to know that there's a gap on the east side during a shift change. It's unguarded for three minutes. We'll have that much amount of time to get in. Then Zeb and I will make our way to the information center while Kanan and Ezra cause a distraction in the hanger. Then once we have the information, we'll get out through the hanger, where Hera will pick us up."

"So… why are we here? The plan sounds pretty solid," Ezra commented. Sabine looked up at him and responded.

"You didn't let me finish. The problem is, there's no entry point on the east side." Zeb spoke up.

"How exactly are we supposed to get in when there's no entry point on the east side?" Everyone looked to Sabine.

"Well, that's what we need to figure out."

"What if we scaled the building and entered on the roof?" Kanan suggested, but Sabine shook her head.

"There are still guards up there; they just won't be looking at the east side. But if we climb up it they'll see us."

"We could just blast the wall down," Zeb said, which followed by a slight smile.

"Too many variables." She swatted the idea away with her hand.

"We could do a fly-by," Hera suggested, and again, Sabine shook her head.

"That _would_ work, but the problem is that they have a scanner. They'll be able to detect us the second we get within range." Ezra let out a breath of amusement, and Sabine looked at him. "What's so funny?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Oh, nothing," Ezra responded, looking apologetic. Sabine raised an eyebrow, as did the rest of the crew.

"What is it kid?" Kanan asked.

"Yeah," Zeb joined in. "You think you have a better idea?" At this comment, Ezra shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not really a plan, but yeah, I guess."

"Care to explain?" Hera asked.

"It's just that those scanners that you mentioned can easily be countered by a second scanner. The models they're using are _seriously_ outdated and can't tell an escape pod from the Hutt caravel. All it detects is whether or not something is there, and it automatically hacks into the ship's comm system. So if we had a scanner on board of the Ghost, they would try and hack into each other's systems, and-"

"And cancel each other out," Sabine finished, looking a bit surprised. "That would work." All eyes turned towards Ezra.

"What?"

"Nothing," Sabine said. "It's just… how did you know that?" He shrugged.

"Just logic." He turned to Hera, who was also staring at him. "Can I go back to bed now?" Hera nodded, her eyes still filled with surprise.

After the teen left the room, Sabine spoke.

"Who knew the kid 'ad it in him?" Zeb said. And everyone remained silent, all reflecting upon the question. No one really _did_ know Ezra had it in him; and that was the problem. It seemed like they had all forgotten that they never really realized how intelligent the teen was.

But it was not entirely their fault. Ezra usually never mentioned anything about his education or his level of schooling. They knew that he had stopped going to school when his parents had been arrested, but they did not consider the idea that Ezra was just naturally smart.

Looking back, he had managed to get out of a lot of tight spots by himself. And surviving eight years alone does not usually happen in the Galaxy by someone who did not have intelligence.

But the kid was still immensely immature. He did not know how to act around people or how to navigate his relationships with the crew. But know, as they looked back, that was understandable. Just because he was a bit socially awkward did not mean he was not smart.

"Sabine, would that really work?" Hera asked.

"Yeah," she said. "I can't believe I didn't think of it."

Kanan stood. "Well, let's get going. We're going to need to steal an Imperial scanner."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

| To be continued |

R & R

~ Kavella ~


	11. Run

Hello! This prompt was submitted by Midnight Luna. I hope you enjoy!

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

 **Run**

Kanan ran.

He ran faster than he ever thought was imaginable. He had to run, he had to get back to the Ghost, before it was too late.

Because in his arms was Ezra, his blood seeping through his shirt and onto Kanan's. But Kanan did not feel it. He did not feel anything, only the need to go faster, and faster.

It had all happened so fast.

He knew that this op was not going to be a breeze. Breaking into an Imperial ship yard with maximum security was not a walk through a Loth-cat field. But Kanan thought they could handle it.

He and Ezra had one job; sneak in, get the part from the ship they needed, and get out. The Ghost needed it so they could cloak the Ghost to be unrecognizable to the Empire's scanners. It would help them out a lot.

So they had done just that. They had snuck in fairly easily, minus a few guards here and there. It was easy to take them out with the help of Kanan's force pull and Ezra's electric stun attachment to his lightsaber.

It started going downhill when they got into the ship.

"Ezra, hurry up," Kanan whispered, looking down at the kid. He was crouched underneath the control panel, his nimble fingers working on the wires and bolts that were intertwined.

"Patience," he mockingly scolded. Kanan just rolled his eyes. "Relax, Kanan. We've got time."

"Yeah? Tell that to the approaching bucket heads." He glanced out the window, watching the troopers race into the ship. He estimated that they had mere minutes.

"Got it," Ezra finally said, pulling himself up, holding a small metal device. His fingers were covered in grease and his hair was messier than usual, but he was smiling.

"Nice work," he said, patting the kid on the back. Ezra smiled even more. It had taken him a while to get use to physical contact that was not intended to hurt him, but once he did, he yearned for it. And Kanan was more than happy to give that to him. "Come on, let's get out of here."

They raced out of the cockpit and down the polished Imperial halls. Warning bells went off in Kanan's head just before they turned the corner, and he skidded to a halt. Sticking his arm out, Ezra ran into it, half-grunting before he caught himself. Kanan pushed him back into the shadow of the wall while troopers raced by.

"We'll never get out of here if the only exit is swarmed by bucket heads," Kanan grumbled. Before Ezra had a chance to respond, more warning bells went off in both of their heads. Without speaking a word, they raced across the hallway and into the closest door. The sound of more footsteps raced by; the only sounds coming from them was their heavy breathing.

A voice peaked through the footsteps.

"Sir, there are no signs of the insurgents on the ship."

"Well check _again_ ," the voice spat, and the two Jedi recognized the voice as Kallus. "Leave no room unopened."

"Yes sir!" the trooper said, and ran off.

Kanan and Ezra held their breaths, not wanting to risk it. They took a few steps back into the room, but with all of their attention on remaining silent, they did not notice their surroundings. Kanan's leg rammed into a chair that scratched the floor. They both flinched.

The door flew open, revealing Kallus and his ignited bo-staff. Kanan was frozen to the spot.

"Well, well, well," Kallus said, pleasure dripping from his tongue. "Look what we have-" Kallus flew backwards and rammed into the hallway wall. Kanan turned to Ezra, whose arms were outstretched.

"We don't have time for this. Let's go!"

He raced out of the room, and Kanan followed, leaving a moaning Kallus behind them. He was surprised he had frozen back there. If Ezra had not done what he did, there was no telling what Kallus would have done. Kanan shook his head. Something was bothering him, but he could not pinpoint what it was.

Oh well. He would have to figure it out later. Now, he needed to focus.

They raced down the hallways and down the ramp, blasting as they went. But as soon as they stepped off, they realized how much trouble they were actually in.

Troopers surrounded them in a circle, all of their weapons locked and loaded. Kallus and more troopers were walking off from the ship and towards them. Kallus looked less than pleased. There was no way out.

"Kanan," Ezra said.

"What?" he asked, a bit annoyed. He had to figure out a way out of here – there just had to be. He just needed to think.

"I have a plan," he whispered.

"What is it?" he asked, trying to get it out of the kid before Kallus arrived.

"You're not going to like it."

"Spit it out already!" Ezra turned towards him and handed him the device. Kanan looked at it, confused. Looking back up at the kid, he had a look in his eyes that Kanan had never seen before – and it made him nervous.

"And just what do you think you're doing with an Imperial scanner?" the man questioned. Ezra took a deep breath, sending some message that Kanan did not receive with his eyes, before turning around. He ignited his lightsaber.

"I'm not going down without a fight," he threatened.

"What are you doing?" Kanan interjected. Kallus raised his eyebrows.

"Very well," he responded, and ignited his bo-staff. The sound of yellow electricity shot through the air.

What was the kid thinking? There was no way that they could face off against this many troopers at once.

Ezra stepped forward, and again something began nagging at Kanan. He was frozen to the spot, just watching as the kid stepped forward to face off against Kallus.

But before the blade met electricity, Ezra spun and force pushed the troops to the ground.

"Kanan! Run!" he shouted, as Kallus charged forward.

No. The kid was sacrificing himself. _To save him_.

"I'll be right behind you!" He pushed Kallus off of his lightsaber and blocked incoming blaster fire. He turned and looked at Kanan. " _Run!_ "

But he was not Kanan anymore. He had traveled back in time to when his Master had spoken the same words to the padawan Caleb.

His legs started moving without having to think. Why wouldn't they? He had done this before, all those years ago.

The blaster fire continued on behind him, but he was numb. Kanan had hidden himself into a shell, letting the young and afraid Caleb take charge, and follow his Master's orders.

No, no, no! Kanan stopped running. This was not happening. One person had already sacrificed their life for his; he would not let Ezra do the same. He turned on his heel, shooting forwards, letting the force flow through him.

If they were going down, they would go down together. He pushed Ezra's words out of his mind; he could not let Caleb come back out. He could not run away again.

He had just turned the bend, and the ship came into view. Ezra was still fighting, deflecting blaster shots this way and that. Kanan raced towards him, holding the device in one hand and igniting his own lightsaber.

He was almost there when it happened.

Ezra screamed in pain as Kallus shot him in the back. His body jerked forward, his lightsaber falling from his hands and his knees hitting the floor.

"No!" he yelled, letting anger chew him up. He jumped up and slashed, his blade hitting the armor of troopers around him. Force pushing Kallus away, he raced up to Ezra, who was now lying down. He flipped the kid over to see glassy blue eyes looking back at him. They were closing.

"No, no, Ezra, look at me! Ezra! Stay awake, it's alright. Ezra!" The blue orbs rolled to the back of his head, his eyelids closing. "No, no," he breathed. He scooped the teen into his arms, pocketing the device.

He looked around and made eye contact with Kallus, who was slumped against a cracked concrete wall. Kanan knew that his anger was getting the best of him, and that there was no time to hurt the man who had done this to Ezra. So he settled with a death glare and made a promise to himself, before racing into the night.

Then he was running, and running, and running. Kanan was numb. He should not have run away the first time; he should have stayed with the kid. This was his fault. This was _all_ his fault.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

| To Be Continued |

R & R

~ Kavella ~


End file.
